


Alyadie

by keioticneutral



Category: multiple - Fandom
Genre: I hope you like this fic, It's kind of generic and okay at best but ily, Multi, Other, So here we are, did i mention i love you, gotta get those two stubborn characters mad at each other, oh boi, uvo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: Our fun friends decide to have a good time on an outing to a cafe, but was it really just any normal outing? Or was it more?//i guess im turning this thing into a oneshot galore-y (get it gallery)//





	Alyadie

**Author's Note:**

> ..  
>  Self-inserts, keep moving.

Ping. Her eyes flitted to the phone while she finished pulling her pants up. The way the soft fabric settled was delicate enough for anyone to brand them as their favorite pair of pants. Looking to her phone, V decided to check it now before heading downstairs to prepare the ingredients she needed. It was a Saturday and Ken had offered to have a sleepover at V’s house since they haven’t seen each other in awhile. Ken also mentioned that Skyping may count as ‘seeing’ each other, but they want to be able to actually cuddle with V some time soon. It didn’t take too much convincing for either of their parent’ and the plan was a go. Currently, V was trying to change into something comfy before Ken made it over, concluding on pajama pants and a certain senior sweatshirt.  
“12:15 p.m., Ken: ill be there in about ten minutes, be there or be square/not circular cause youre not a-round get it/”.  
The message made the softie erupt in sudden giggles, covering her face before pulling up the keyboard to respond. She assumed Ken was driving so she kept the message short, making it close enough to a joke as she could.  
“12:16 p.m., V: it’s my own house, why wouldnt i be around?”, the message was deemed satisfactory before the Send button was hit and the phone was slipped into her pocket. Without waiting for a response, V headed down the stairs, noticing that the ingredients for the cake was already sitting on the kitchen counter, ready to be used. It made sense, she just went and got the supplies yesterday after school had gotten out, and she didn't remember anyone actually putting them away in the cabinets.  
Different frosting colors, pineapple, jelly beans, vanilla cake mix; everything she technically needed to bake and make the cake was right here. Now all she had to do was get the generic stuff like bowls, spoons, a pan.. Stuff like that. Everyone knows what you need to make a cake. Right as V had finished nabbing everything, the front door was being knocked on in a familiar yet far-away tune. She rushed over to the door after setting down a pan, trying to make sure to get there before the dogs. Barking was heard from upstairs before the patter of little legs on the carpet, but she was already opening the door and welcoming the loud noise that came with it. "It took like, three years to get here, why do you live so far away!” The grin on the person’s face gave away their real thoughts. V scrunched up her nose before laughing, lightly pushing at Ken’s shoulder. “Don’t you ‘live far away’ me. I can’t get you to shut up about how you could probably walk here if you really wanted to. Why are you already lying to me, and we haven’t even actually gotten you in my house yet?”  
On that note, Ken threw their bags on the couch before stretching and turning back towards V. They wiggled their eyebrows then made a serious face suddenly. “Already calling me a liar, are you?” They took a step towards the softie, wiggling their fingers in a suggestive way. V’s eyes widened and she took on a stern voice, “No! You’re not going to tickle me just because I’m being honest!"  
They both grinned before Ken made a jab at them which caused V to call out loudly. “MOM!”  
“The dogs were barking and ran out of the room, is Ken here?” V’s Mother came out of her shared room, wiping her hands on her pants before coming down the stairs, smiling. Once she made it down, she opened her arms wide and let Ken squeeze her gently in a hug. They exchanged greetings, mostly in high voices, then settled on just smiling towards each other while Leslie walked towards the kitchen to check on the baking goods. V and Ken did the same after the mood swung into warm welcomes, shifting around in the living room as they hugged, not releasing the other.  
Once they both finally pulled apart, not so easily, Ken suggested V put on music as they baked. Ken walked towards the kitchen to start preparing everything, knowing fully well that V wasn’t going to be able to do it without looking towards them with wide, confused eyes. As V was pulling up YouTube on the laptop that was kept in the living room, Ken coughed loudly. Looking towards them, V took note of the knowing look Ken gave towards their own phone that they left on the coffee table, unlocked. Knowing something was up, V walked towards it slowly, noticing that the messaging app was pulled up. Confused, V poked the screen to keep it lit up. Her mouth dropped open in surprise at the messages displayed on the dimmed screen. The messages were dated today, not even an hour before Ken told her that they were getting ready to head over. V heard laughing in the kitchen which reminded her of what was currently happening. She picked up the phone before hurriedly walking towards the loud clattering happening in the other room. She waited for Ken to look over before holding up the phone then pointing at it enthusiastically. Er, less enthusiastic and more aggressively. Ken barely had to glance at the screen before their face pulled up into a wicked grin while looking directly into V’s eyes knowingly. “What’s wrong, V?” Her eye twitched.  
“2:38 p.m., Red: so, we’re meeting at V’s house around three right?”.  
“2:38 p.m., Ken: yup! Just like i told you yesterday. same time and place, make sure to wear something comfy but nice”.  
“2:41 p.m., Red: yup, no problem”.  
“You’re joking right? This is one of your pranks. Mom wouldn’t let this happen, right Mom?” Leslie turned towards the two, a blank face made before a pouty one. Ken’s grin only deepened at the sight, which made V’s heart drop on the spot. “Mom!” “Listen, Ken talked to me about it yesterday and I wasn’t even going to let him come over, let alone let you guys go out to a cafe or whatever. But they said they have everything under control so it’s okay right?”  
With red-tinted cheeks, V looked back at Ken as slow as a clock hand trying to move to the next numbered notch. Leslie looked between the two before finishing up her duty of getting the food ingredients out for the cake. She clapped her hands a few times before forcing a smile onto her face. “Well, Ken said that you two were fighting and that they wanted to fix it by making a cake with you both so that’s the only reason I’m letting him come over at all. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs trying not to sneak-a-peak every two seconds.” She walked towards the stairs to head up, staying true to her word apparently, when there was a knock at the door. The dogs that had been hanging around the dining room, going in and out of the back door, ran towards the living room at full speed with promises for grumbles and barks trailing behind them. V felt a shock of panic fall in her stomach, causing her to slip the phone back into her pocket and lightly jog towards Leslie. Half-joking, she pushed Leslie up the stairs, following suit.  
“What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be answering the door?” Ken’s voice sounded hollow and teasing in the room as they walked towards the door, looking towards V with a smile. V made a gesture towards the door then one towards her mother, following her as they both went to Leslie’s room. After they made it in, closing the door, Ken opened the front door with a wide smile and cheery attitude.  
“Keeith! It’s crazy that you’re here right now, what brings you here to V’s house on such a fine day like this one?” they said. Keith, who was just staring at the barking dogs and trying to get them away from the open door, looked up at them with a confused expression. As the door closed, and Ken scolded the dogs for barking non-stop, Keith looked at his phone to make sure he read the messages right. Yes, he was correct that today was the right day. He looked up in time to see V trying to silently get to her room on the second floor. He stared until she finally noticed she caught his attention, making her freeze by the top of the stairs. They both stared for a moment, awkwardly, before Keith raised his hand in a little wave. V skipped a beat before waving back and coughing out a ‘hello’. Ken was watching from the side, waiting for something to happen. When nothing of note did, they yelled out one of the lyrics in the music coming from the television the laptop was connected to. “V, come on down, Keith is finally here.” They stared at their best friend, waiting for something else. Ken only raised their eyebrows and smiled, gesturing towards the boy in her living room.  
V, still clad in her pajamas, descended the stairs until she was next to the boy of interest. She smiled shyly before looking towards Ken, trying to ignore the slight blush that still settled on her cheeks. Before anyone could get another word out, Keith spoke.  
“What did you mean when you asked me why I was here, Ken? You told me to come over.” Ken didn’t break the eye contact they held with V as the other desperately tried not to combust on the spot. They were grinning still but their eyes were filled with mischief. “Keith, it was a joke. I know you’re supposed to be here, but someone else didn’t.” Holding the eye contact, they started walking towards the kitchen again. They started on the cake, beginning to count out what they needed to mix together for the sweet outcome. Keith turned towards V and looked as surprised as he could manage. “You didn’t know I was coming over?”  
“Amazing, he understands things!”, came from the kitchen. It was a tease, but even if it wasn’t it didn’t affect the boy. He waved it off and continued to wait for a response from V. She shook her head, making her way towards Ken to help out as much as she can. “Nope, didn’t find out until maybe ten minutes ago thanks to someone..” The sentence was accusatory, making Ken smile even more while mixing the ingredients together in a bowl. Keith looked between the two and caught on to the situation. He sat down at the counter, watching them both as they prepared the oven and cake for baking. V turned the oven on and waited, Ken dumped the mix into a pan.  
“Should I leave then? I don’t want to intrude.” Keith looked a bit hurt from finding out he might not have been wanted, but shrugged it off politely. V’s eyes widened and she put her hands up in defense. ‘Why would Keith ever think he was intruding on anything? If anything, him being there right now was practically giving V a heart attack on the spot,’ she thought. She tried to smile to make him feel welcome, but it came off more awkward than anything. Looking to Ken, she hoped for backup only to be ignored as they nodded their head to the beat of the music while opening the oven after it beeps. V looked back at Keith and shook her head before speaking quickly, almost stuttering over her words. “Nono, that’s not what I meant when I said I wasn’t expecting you. It’s great that you’re here right now! I love your company!” “You love it do you?”, came from Ken. V elbowed them in the arm, causing them to let out a false ‘Ow!’ before they set the timer for the cake to bake while mumbling.  
Keith gave a small smile, barely noticeable, before nodding to himself and crossing his legs. He looked almost relieved as V walked over and sat down next to him at the counter. Ken kept a snicker under wraps while cleaning up a powdery mess on the counter, watching V’s attempt at being brave.  
Meanwhile, a buzz came from V’s pocket. She jumped a little, not paying attention as she tried to listen to the conversation Keith was trying to make. He was asked about his day so far, which led to him talking about how he was trying to learn about how to make omelettes. V put her hand up to signal for him to pause while she pulled Ken's phone out of her pocket. She read the text that was received and felt her own mischievous smirk grow with each word. She leaned towards Keith, making sure she left some distance, and showed him the recent texts on the phone. As Ken threw away a final paper towel, they turned and saw the smiling faces directed towards the phone. They recognized the phone case immediately and felt slightly betrayed but kept a straight face. Keith and V looked up as they walked over, questioning what was up. With a snicker, V handed Ken their phone back. Taking it, they took a step back and read the messages with concern before it faded into blatant nervousness. They let out a weak laugh while looking from the phone to V then back to the phone. “You’re joking right? And on my own phone?”  
“That’s basically what I said to you, wasn’t it?”  
Keith finally let out a laugh, trying to cover his mouth with his hand which made V laugh out as well. Ken looked at the time for the messages, having a small sliver of hope left before it was diminished. The most recent text was at least fifteen minutes ago, and that didn’t give them enough time to send a change of plan to the boy. Ken looked up from the phone, about to call them out for laughing, or even messaging him at all, but a noise stopped them all from speaking or making any noise. They stopped abruptly, all hearing it. They all looked at each other in confusion before it happened again. A small knock at the front door. Ken’s phone buzzed again, another text message being sent through. The small words “I’m here!” on the screen made them tense up, a small, sudden squeak coming from them. Without another pause, the other two began to laugh loudly again at the situation, gesturing for Ken to go answer the door. They frilled up, looking at them sternly while trying not to yell. Before they could open up their mouth to scold them too, another weak knock to the door stopped them. Considering their options, they walked over and opened the door.  
The dogs were in Leslie’s room, but everyone could still hear faint barks coming through the closed door. The front door was opened up to find a nervous figure, waiting for someone to let him in from the cold. Green, frilly hair and freckles, he was wearing some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Ken stared at him intensely, waiting for him to say something. He pointed towards the living room, almost like a question as he swallowed and smiled at them. Ken stared a little longer before stepping back and letting him in. Hollering could be heard from the kitchen making them look down as their face heated up.  
“3:03 p.m., Ken: hey, if you aren’t busy you should come over to V’s house with me around one, we’re going to have a g re at time together”.  
“Woooooow, Izuku! It’s crazy, what are you doing here?”, preened Keith, getting shoved gently by a laughing V. Hearing this, the smile on Izuku’s face paled. He looked towards Ken in question the same way that Keith had not a too long while ago. Ken glared at him as they turned towards Izuku, trying not to yell again. Almost coldly, they picked up the sweatshirt they left on the couch and pushed it towards Izuku. He took it slowly, confused, before realizing it was because he was shivering from being outside. He beamed this time and thanked the other, putting the sweatshirt on quickly and trailing behind Ken as they went back into the kitchen. He thanked them again before leaning on the counter, looking towards V and Keith, who finally calmed down enough to at least stop laughing. They both waved and began chatting casually again, a slight jump in their voices, bringing Izuku into the conversation as well.  
While the whole ordeal went down, V and Keith had been joking together and watching as Ken tried to keep calm. It was hilarious to them, so they continued to make side comments throughout the conversation.  
“I’m glad someone knew about Zu coming over, right Ken?”, said V.  
“I mean, I know I did!”, said Keith.  
Warmly, they looked towards the scowling Ken in await of a response. Izuku looked over as well, again, confused. “Zu?”, he asked in question. In realization, Ken let out a loud groan, turning towards the oven to check on the cake as a distraction. The two softly giggled together again before turning to answer Izuku. “It’s what Ken calls you. Isn’t it adorable?” Izuku’s face grew red again, this time from knowing he has a nickname rather than from the cold. The sweatshirt he was wearing felt a little bit warmer now.  
After the cake was taken out of the oven and cooled down, V and Ken began working on it. Jabs and comments here and there during the process, pondering on what it could be. When they were done and cleaned up the mess that came with putting frosting on each other, they all stood around the counter to look at the finished product. V and Ken looked proud while Keith and Izuku looked confused. Laying in front of them was none other than the great Aoba Cake. The blue hair, pineapple headphones, jelly bean lips, and jagged legs. While V was taking a photo, Ken got plates and utensils. As they were setting up for everyone to get a piece, Keith spoke up again. “What exactly is an ‘Aoba Cake’?” He looked genuinely interested, which made it even worse. Ken looked between V and him, shaking their head before beginning to cut the cake. “I’m not going to be the one to tell him what it is, you do it V.” V looked towards them, baffled. “How am I supposed to tell him? You’re better at this than me!” Having another staring contest, V finally gave in and began to try to vaguely explain what the cake was from.  
“It’s just an interactive light novel, game thing you can play online. Aoba is the main character, and someone in the fandom made a funny cake to look like him and it turned out like the one we just made.”  
Keith nodded in understanding, looking at the cake again to appreciate it as much as he could with his limited knowledge. He looked back over at V and leaned towards her with their shoulders touching as he spoke, “So, you like to play video games online?” V flushed and looked towards the cake, trying to distract herself from the touch. “Not really, this one is just, really nice to play I guess..” Keith stared at her softly for a moment, noticing how awkward she was being. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted.  
Suddenly, Izuku clapped his hands together as a thought crossed his mind, making his eyes bright and wide. “Oo, oo! I know what you’re talking about! I remember seeing this character on Ken’s laptop before! Isn’t the game Dramatical Murder?” Ken’s head shot up and towards him. “Wait, you looked at my laptop?” Izuku got flustered before putting his hands up and shaking them. He explained that he saw the game icon on their laptop when they were Skyping one day and they were sharing their screen with him. Apparently they were switching apps when he caught sight of it. Ken smacked their thigh and swore under their breath as they handed everyone a piece of cake. They all began eating, Keith trying to make V budge more on what the game was about.  
After evading the topic one last time, they all moved onto what they should do now after making the cake. While Keith suggested movies, Ken came up with an idea they considered brilliant. Leaning over to V, they whispered their idea, making V’s eye widen. She nodded instantly then looked towards the two boys eagerly.  
Seeing the looks, the two got nervous and Izuku let out a small chuckle. “What’s up? What do you guys want to do?”  
….  
….  
“This is stupid. I don’t know why I agreed to this at all.”  
Looking from the feet up, Keith was decked out in a full blown cosplay of Jumin Han. The suit was a little tight in certain areas, since it was V’s, and he had to adjust the wig a bit for it to frame his own face nicely. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he didn’t look entertained at all, but then he noticed the look on V’s face. V just had her hands covering her mouth as she tried not to squeal out loud, giving Keith a once-over. “Ken! Get in here you have to see this!” The yell was loud, so they couldn’t have missed it. With a huff, Ken walked into the bedroom holding a pair of heels while wondering what Keith looked like.  
They looked towards him and almost immediately yelled, “OH JEEZ KEITH WHAT. You look so much like Jumin what!” They set the heels down on the bed and pulled up a reference picture of Jumin on their phone, flashing Keith the screen before walking out to get Izuku to show him as well. Keith looked down towards his own cosplay, considering how he looked after seeing the reference. He fiddled with the wig and pulled down a bit on the jacket, feeling a little out-of-place.  
“I guess I kind of look like him?”  
V gasped dramatically while looking offended. She placed a hand on her chest and looked at him in bewilderment. “Keith! You don’t even have to put contacts in, and you’re so tall already. You’re perfect!”  
A silence followed as they both processed what V said. It was meant to be a normal compliment, but they both had thought of the same thing, looking away from the other while trying not to let their beating hearts crash.  
“.... Thank you V. I’m glad you think that about me, er, it. The cosplay.” Keith tried to casually express his gratitude without making it more tense than it already was. “But you know, I’m not  
tall.. You’re just short.” Before V could recover and defend her shortness, a loud shout from the hallway interrupted their moment.  
“IZUKU. JUST OPEN THE DOOR, I WANT TO SHOW YOU THIS PICTURE.”  
“No! I look stupid in this outfit! Why do you even have this, cosplay or not?”  
“Izuku, I swear on everything if you don’t open this door I will kick it down myself.”  
“No, no! I’m coming out, I’m coming out..”  
The two in the bedroom heard the bathroom door open slowly before another scream was heard. A fake sob was heard and a crash which made them both jump before rushing out into the hall to see what happened. Ken had grabbed Izuku in a hug, but overshot the mark and the force of the hug made them both hit the stand next to the door. Ken was still hugging Izuku and wheezing while he was rubbing his back in the spot that hit the stand.  
Izuku was wearing a red maid outfit with a matching mini hat tied to his head. He wore white leggings that clung to his legs the way Ken was clinging to him right now. He was wearing a grimace, mostly at the pain in his back, but also from his embarrassment of wearing the dress.  
He hesitated before standing up straight and setting his hands on Ken’s shoulders tenderly, nudging a little to signal that he wants to look them in the eyes. When they didn’t budge he gave a small sigh before placing his arms around them, squeezing. “Does it at least look okay?”  
At this, V snickered and Keith chuckled while glancing at each other in agreement before looking back at the other two. “I think by Ken’s reaction, you look a little more than ‘okay’ Izuku.” This made Izuku look up at V then back down at the one holding him, refusing to move. He shuffled stiffly before readjusting his arms, holding them closer subconsciously. “Well, thank you for the compliment then. What picture did you want to show me?” Ken slowly lifted one of their arms, the phone still in hand. He looked at the picture then slowly looked towards Keith. A smile broke out on his face, his eyes crinkling up as he tried not to laugh. “It definitely looks like the character, good job Keith. You’re doing.. Great.”  
With the tone of voice he took, Keith could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. With that, he frowned and walked towards Izuku, holding his hand out in a gesture of grabbing him. Ken understood and backed away from the boy they held closely, waiting to see what the other would do. Izuku hesitated again which was a big mistake on his part.  
Keith grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the bedroom, throwing him on the bed easily. V and Ken quickly followed, watching from the doorway as Keith began attacking the boy with his hands. A guffaw left the smaller boy’s lips from the sudden attack, his hands grabbing for Keith’s, which were traveling up and down his own sides while his fingers wiggled teasingly. Ken watched in pleasure while V tried to save the look on Keith’s face in her mind forever. This continued for a while, Keith leaning over Izuku while Izuku kicked and tried to get free while also keeping his skirt down. Whether Ken got a flash of his boxers or not, the world may never know.  
One wrong move and Keith was overthrown, Izuku finally getting a good grip with his foot. He kicked Keith’s hip, pushing his chest with his hands and jumping up on the bed. Izuku grabbed Keith by the shoulders while he staggered and pulled him down into a headlock. Surprisingly, from all of the training he has done, Izuku is stronger than Keith when it comes to combat and now that he has the upper hand you know he’s going to use it this his advantage.  
Izuku looked up at the two in the doorway with an eager expression, expecting some sort of approval for taking down the taller boy. At the sight of this Ken began laughing and nodded, giving him a thumbs up. The sight of the smaller boy in a dress overtaking the taller boy fills them with determination of some sort. V just kindly nodded before looking back to Keith, wondering what he will do next.  
Keith slapped his hand against Izuku’s arm twice, Izuku releasing him not a second later. As Keith panted from the wrestling(?), he stuck his tongue out at the other boy before turning towards V. The Jumin wig on top of Keith’s head was lopsided, with the wig cap and his own hair poking out from underneath it. He must not have noticed, because he just stared, trying to wash away the embarrassment. Izuku preened with pride as he hopped down from the bed, noticing the heels Ken left there and felt the blood drain from his face.  
“Weren’t we supposed to go to a cafe, Ken,” Keith asked, trying to get away from the loss he faced a moment ago.  
“Nah ah, not until Izuku puts on the whole cosplay,” responded Ken, giving a knowing look at Izuku who had spotted the heels.  
He whipped his head towards Ken, standing up and taking a step towards them. He looked like he was at a loss. “I’ll do anything,” he said woefully as he gestured towards the shoes, hoping to get out of having to wear them. “If you’ll do anything,” Ken dragged on after taking a step closer to him, “wear the heels.”  
V let out a single ‘hah’ at this, everyone seeing what happened. 'You should’ve been more specific, Zu.'  
Giving up on changing their mind, he sat on the bed and placed the heels on his feet. V noticed they were black, which didn’t really go with the red and white, but refrained from commenting in-case Ken’s wrath turned on her.  
After putting them on, attempting to strut around in them on orders from Ken and failing horribly, the boys changed back after a few photos and videos on Instagram. The boys were left in the living room as the other two changed into something more presentable to the public. V was now wearing jeans and their Pewdiepie sweatshirt. Ken still wore their gray sweatpants, but grabbed another one of V’s sweatshirts since Izuku was wearing their own.  
They all told Leslie they were finally heading out, and headed towards the cafe. Izuku sat in the passenger seat while Ken drove, leaving V and Keith in the back seat together.  
Since there was a few small boxes in the backseat, V had to sit in the middle seat. After V asked Ken to move the boxes to the trunk then being told there was no trunk, V just resigned to being left to die of a heart attack from being seated directly next to Keith. There was no seat belt in the middle, but Ken insisted that they couldn’t leave until V had a seat belt on. Without hesitation, Keith offered his own seat belt to cross over V’s lap as well since it would definitely reach. V silently accepted the offer, silently so that she wouldn’t accidentally say something stupid. She felt herself stop breathing as Keith reached across her, touching her leisurely as he buckled the seat belt in place. He leaned back and pat V’s shoulder in reassurance, as if the security of the belt was meant to kick-start her heart again. V felt like it was going to be a long day, and Ken would be a dead man by the end of it if she had any say in it.  
Once they arrive, Keith lets out a gentle gasp at realizing where they were. He quickly got out of the car, everyone else following suit. As he practically ran to the door, he heard a cough from behind him and stopped with his hand on the door handle. He looked back and saw everyone staring at him with raised brows. He realized how excited he might have seemed and pulled the door open stiffly, standing behind it to let everyone else go first. Ken looked smug as they stepped in first, followed by V then Izuku. Keith followed, feeling jittery already.  
Ken paid up front for a few hours, and the woman behind the desk led them all to the dining area. They had all finally caught onto what this place was, and probably why Keith was so excited at the door when they noticed the room full of cats that could be viewed from the dining hall. It was a cat cafe.  
“Oh man, what I would’ve done to see you in that maid outfit here Zu..”  
Ken had said it under their breath but Izuku caught it and flushed, his eye flickering down to his shoes as he continued walked towards their table. “That’s so inappropriate Ken..,” he mumbled while fiddling with the sweatshirt he was wearing, his heartbeat picking up once more when he remembered that he was wearing it. Ken chortled, choking on their own saliva as they heard his response, “Shit you weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
Keith smacked Ken in the back of their head and made a tsk-ing sound. “You know not to cuss Ken, why do you keep doing it?” They glared at him, rubbing their head before finally sitting down. They mimicked his actions earlier and stuck their tongue out at him in defiance, but not apologizing.  
After being seated, they all looked at the mini menus and ordered the coffees and teas they wanted. When the waiter walked away, they began chatting again.  
“I just don’t understand why you say your dogs can protect you when they’re just small rats that do nothing but bark!”  
“Keith. You did not just call my dogs rats. You haven’t even seen them attack a person.”  
“I bet they’d roll over and just let themselves be petted if an intruder came in.”  
“Well I bet they’d do better than you in a wrestling match against Izuku, and that’s saying something.”  
Keith gave an offended look, mimicking V earlier when she was teasing about his cosplaying. V noticed and felt a grin raise on her face, she lifted a hand and covered her mouth while watching him. He smirked and leaned towards her, looking down at her while trying to tease by wiggling his fingers like he did with Izuku earlier. V gave a straight face, mumbling under her breath, “I swear to god Keith..”  
He burst out laughing, a sign that he was comfortable with their small group. The laughing made V let out a huff and clutch at her heart, letting her other hand fall over her face. “Keith, how cute can you get?”  
This made a blush rise to his face, but he stayed in character, gasping again. “I am not cute! I am the manliest dude here!”  
“Hey!” Izuku called out, trying to look offended but failing with the glimmer in his eyes.  
Keith squinted and put his hand over his eyes, looking around the room for something. “Yeah no, no manly man here but me. I’d know.”  
“Keith I’m older than you, and besides. Ken wouldn’t agree with you.” Izuku stated with confidence, crossing his arms and smirking to himself, expecting Ken to back him up.  
“I’m younger by like, a year..” Keith mumbled to himself as everyone waited for a response from Ken. Ken was sipping on their hot chocolate, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The pause made Izuku crumble a little, his arms falling from the fold. He looked towards Ken expectantly, “Right Ken?”  
Ken looked down before making eye contact with him, trying to muster up some sort of grin. “I mean, you’re not  
but you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life?”  
A gasp, a laugh, and a winning ‘hah!’ erupted from the table.  
….  
….  
The cats wallowing on Keith seemed endless, there were cats everywhere and nothing could stop the wave of them overpowering him. He sat on the floor along with Ken, who was trying to grab the attention of the avalanche of animals. Izuku sat next to V on the couch, holding a single blonde cat, petting it as it purred and rubbed against him. V had a few cats laying on her as well, just stretching and trying to sleep on the comfortable sweatshirt she wore. They both watched the other two try to handle the overwhelming pile of cats they were dealing with.  
Ken, trying to grab their attention, clicked their tongue and held out their hands but nothing seemed to work. They all had their attention on Keith, for some reason, and climbed on him like he was a scratching post.  
It started out with just a few cats wandering over to him in curiosity, and ended up with more than half of them trying to lay on him at once. He gave up and just laid flat on the ground, letting them climb on him and lay next to his body. They curled up against him and licked his face, but all he did was close his eyes and let it happen.  
“You having fun down there cowboy?” V said playfully, wishing she was at least one of those cats. Keith didn’t miss a beat, eyes still closed, “More than you will ever know shortie.”  
The nickname made V puff up and turn towards Izuku, starting up conversation with him instead. Ken scooted towards the God of Cats, and picked one up to at least pet one cat before they ended up leaving. It refused at first, but gave up and laid on their lap, letting itself be groomed by their hand.  
“Hey Izuku, what do you think of Keith being plowed over by the cats as soon as we got in here?” V said with the topic starting off strong about Keith.  
Izuku glanced at her before looking back to Ken’s attempt at catnapping from the pile. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised you’re asking about that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” he leaned in closer and began to whisper, “I meant that you were bringing up Keith firsthand.”  
V felt her body jolt on instinct and had the urge to throw her hand up and cover Izuku’s mouth, but the cats on her lap kept her from doing so. Her eyes flitted towards the other two to make sure they didn’t hear the statement before returning to Izuku. “What do you mean by that?”  
Izuku bashfully grinned before confiding in V. “Weell, Ken let me in on a bit of information and I know a little about your um.. Infatuation with Keith.”  
V groaned softly, making sure to still not gain the attention of the cat hoggers. “Is that all they told you? What about you and Ken?” The mention of Ken made Izuku’s own cheeks flare up as he avoided eye contact once more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.. All I know is that you want to get it on with-” Before he could finish his sentence, V complied with her own urge and actually lifted her hand up over Izuku’s mouth. His eyes came up to meet hers in joy from the humor he felt while one of the cats on V’s lap jumped down.  
Checking once more that they weren’t overheard, V whispered as lowly as she could. “Izuku. If you ever repeat those exact words again, I will be the one to tell Ken about your own personal infatuation, capeesh?”  
He followed in suit of checking the other two before nodding solidly.  
V responded with a small ‘good’ before letting her hand fall from his face. After a few seconds of silence and looking at their own laps full of cats, Izuku quickly looked forward and called out.  
“Keith, V has something she wants to tell you-”  
The same hand flew back up and over his moving mouth again, shutting him up abruptly. The other two looked up at the sudden voice, wondering what he was about to say. Keith was at a loss, as per usual, while Ken squinted towards them both suspiciously. “You what?” They asked in question, trying to decipher what they were talking about.  
V was pure red while Izuku was trying to pull the hand off of his mouth. V whispered something in his ear and he nodded, the hand coming off once again.  
“What was that?” Keith asked as he sat up, letting the cats meow in disappointment, but remain next to him in balls of fur.  
V was about to brush it off as nothing, but Ken interrupted while keeping their eyes on V. “V wants to tell you something, apparently.” Their eyes flickered between the two on the couch before settling on the cat in their own lap. V looked at them with quick malice in their eyes before looking back to Keith, preparing to lie and ask something stupid like ‘what’s your favorite kind of cat’?  
Before anyone could speak a woman came into the cat room and told them that their time had run out, meaning they had to leave. In silence, they all picked up their things and petted the cats one more time before leaving.  
….  
….  
In the car, the drive back to the house was tense. The sitting arrangements were still the same, but V was ignoring everyone and staring out the window opposite to where Keith sat. She still felt the electricity of sitting so close to Keith, but the sudden urge for a confession had made her feel stressed out and secluded. She wanted nothing more than to just blurt out her feelings, but she was also nervous about how he would respond.  
‘Why would Keith even like me back? I have nothing he’d like so what’s the point..’ she thought to herself on the way. Izuku cleared his throat before V could get any further, and began to speak to try to clear up the foggy atmosphere.  
“Haha.. That was really fun wasn’t it? I have never been to a cat cafe before but I heard they were really nice.”  
Ken went along with the conversation, following along. “I liked it too. I’ve been there a few times but I thought you guys would like it too.”  
A pause.  
Keith spoke up.  
“It was fun.”  
Silence, once more.  
Seconds ticked by before Ken let out an irritated sigh. “You know, stubborn Cathy's, you’re not going to get through anything without discussing it right? You can’t just sit there and hope it goes away.”  
Another pause.  
“Didn’t you guys think it was cool? It was kind of like a double date..” Izuku trailed off, his mind wandering before he realized that he said it out loud. He looked up regrettably before noticing Ken’s blush and Keith’s expression of disbelief. ‘Oh fuck, I definitely screwed this up..’  
“I’m sorry-”  
“What do you mean? I thought that it was  
a double date?” Keith said, hesitant.  
Look at all of this silence.  
“You what?” Ken asked, their attention staying on the road. Keith looked surprised at everyone’s shock, having it quickly turn into embarrassment again. Red rose on his face as he got defensive. “It was totally like a double date! We were all joking and we even sat with the person we were on the date with!” He threw his hands up when V stared at him in confusion. “V, I thought you were going to tell me you were having a great time with me, but apparently not.” He turned in frustration once more, his feelings finally coming out into the open.  
V shook her head before placing a hand on top of Keith’s slowly, making sure it was actually alright. “No, Keith. I did have a good time, I just didn’t know it was supposed to be a.. A date?” V hesitated at the end, swallowing while trying not to say something wrong again. She didn’t know this was how he felt, and she felt bad for making it that way.  
Izuku felt panic rush through him, his adrenaline pumping his own response. He put a hand up to his chin, holding it there as he began mumbling his thoughts.  
“.... date?.... But what if we… but they have to want to of course…. maybe ?”  
Ken patted Izuku on the arm to pull him out of his trance which caused him to jump in his seat and look over expectantly. Ken shared a look before looking back to the road in front of them again. “Whatcha thinking about Izuku?” He waited a moment to consider his jumble of thoughts, then turned towards the two in the back.  
They both had puzzled looks on their faces, trying to avoid looking at each other since finding out about what the other was really thinking. He nodded slightly before looking brighter, smiling anxiously as he spoke, “I was thinking we could go on an actual date right now, before going back to V’s house?”  
The car itself swerved a bit as Ken listened, pulling the car straight forward again. They looked for a place to pull over and did so. They looked over at Izuku after putting the car in park, bewildered. “Did you just ask me out on a date while I was driving?” This made Izuku look away once more, scratching his head as he let out a chuckle. He looked up at them then away once more, trying not to stutter. “I mean, maybe? I just thought that since it was out in the open, we might as well take the chance now?” Ken stared at him with a straight face before speaking calmly. “Izuku. Just because Keith and V confessed their feelings indirectly to each other doesn’t mean that we somehow did too.”  
Izuku looked mortified.  
“W-what? Wait. But Keith thought-”  
“Yeah, Keith thought we were all on a date outing together, but that doesn’t mean V, you, or I did.”  
Izuku smacked his hands over his face, feeling ashamed as he jumped to the conclusion that they were on the same page. He pulled his hands away to start an apology, but took note that the car was beginning to move again. He looked over to Ken and asked what was happening now. He assumed that they were going to drop the boys off and take V out to get away from them but Ken told them all that they were heading toward a restaurant.  
“Wait, so you aren’t mad at me for assuming we were on a date?” he asked, baffled at how he didn’t ruin everything. Ken gave him a weird look before looking ahead again, “What are you? An idiot? Keith?” They felt a kick to the back of their seat and they laughed out. Looking in the rear view mirror, they took note of how V looked calmer, if not more embarrassed. They looked down a little, noticing that the other was holding hands with Keith. Ken smirked and pressed on the gas a bit harder.  
Izuku also noted that Keith looked more at peace than before. He had a small smile on his face while he looked out the window, his thumb caressing the top of V’s hand. He guessed they’re all going on that double date now? Looking back at Ken, a hand was held out towards him as well. He looked between Ken and their hand, gently taking it and squeezing it too.

….  
….  
The parking lot was half empty when they all pulled up, all of the cars scarce. Ken chose a far spot to park, taking the initiative in calling this an activity by making them all actively walk towards the diner. No one seemed to be complaining though, not with their newly found lovers on their arms. You would assume it was Softie latching onto Cat God, but no. Softie took one step out of the car before Keith was beside her, ready to hold hands again. She found this endearing and obliged just as enthusiastically, if not more. She has been waiting for this since middle school. With red cheeks and lackluster words exchanged due to each of their awkward personalities, they began for the restaurant Ken chose as the date spot.  
The other two, though, it was a train wreck. V and Keith seemed worse, but their similar enough personalities brought understanding between them which made the pairing less disastrous. Currently, Ken is trying to persuade their significantly wonderful other to let them wrap their arms around his waist as they walk. Since this new-found crush, Ken has opened the box on a variety of things. They were also currently trying to make strong eye contact with the boy which never turns out good even outside of this situation. His flustered smile, rosy cheeks, sweaty palms, and being tongue-tied showed exactly how he felt with the persistent behavior, especially so suddenly since they were only friends just an hour ago.  
“Izuku, are you getting so worked up because you’re not comfortable with my advances?” Ken said, raising an eyebrow as they all reached the booth they were offered and stepped to the side to allow V into the seat first. This seemed to rouse a different, yet expected reaction from the boy addressed.  
He jolted, his head raising from his habitual tick of staring at his hands when he was overwhelmed or nervous. He caught onto the mischievous trails he recognized from earlier attempts to rile him up in Ken’s eyes, making him feel less tense about the question. He didn’t want to ruin this, especially if it was with them. With a gentler gaze, he shook his head and responded softly, attempting to step up to the challenge he’s been given from being acknowledged by Ken in such a way.  
Brow still raised and now seated, Ken responded again with the same brashness as before.  
“Then why won’t you let me show you some lovin’?”  
As soon as they finished, maybe even a half second before, a faint wheeze left Izuku while he held the eye contact. From the side you could hear a chortle, it coming from Keith, who was watching their interactions this entire time. He had a smug grin on his face, as if he was higher than the way Izuku was acting while still enjoying it. With a hand resting on his cheek and his content expression, V interrupted his ceremonious achievement of lacking bashful habits.  
“What are you laughing about? Don’t think I didn’t feel that flinch both times I went to hold your hand.” At this, the tension Izuku felt winding up his back snapped and he let out his own form of a chortle that caused both V and Ken to smile.  
As Keith was sputtering over excuses, the waiter took their drink and food orders and the real date began.  
With Izuku feeling more comfortable in the mood of the double-date, Ken slid a leg over to nudge their foot with his before pulling back slyly while acting innocent. It didn’t take him too long to catch onto the game and nudge his own foot against theirs, but he kept his foot pressed to theirs. He tried to catch a glimpse of their reaction while still looking invested in the discussion V was currently trying to initiate. He felt his own cheeks light up in delight when he caught sight of Ken’s face. They had their hands in their lap, twiddling them while trying to fight the goofy smile that was willing itself to appear. Feeling this to be a victory on his part gave him a smidgen of confidence which he used to nudge Ken’s foot playfully. The deep red that crawled up Ken’s neck and to their cheeks mirrored Izuku’s own. The small, simple display of affection made both of their combined hearts race, a show of what has yet to come, and what they could mutually embrace together.  
Without notice, the discussion they both turned to indulge in was no less romantic as it was silly. The vexed expression Keith displayed only proved to lay the topic in concrete, this was definitely serious.  
“What in the heck do you mean you don’t like anime?” V felt exasperated as she tried to comprehend what blasphemy was being spewed before her. She had smacked her hands on the table in shock, staring at Keith in disbelief. It was as though someone had smashed the antique V was given as a family heirloom, only to those worthy of such a treasure. A rusty, old ring probably.  
Keith had his arms crossed in a display of defiance against the offence, he rolled his eyes and tried to look out the window to avoid the conversation. V wasn’t having any of it. She snapped her fingers together to make some sort of noise to attract his attention back to the subject at hand. “Tell me what audacity you think you can have, to tell me, you hate anime.” She said, astonished and ready to defend her own, and anime’s, honor.  
Keith, apparently, has had enough of the conversation by the way he throws his hands up in frustration and returns the look V has. “I didn’t ever say I hated anime, I have just never seen one or found a reason to. I don’t see the appeal…”  
This response only fired the other up even more. She clenched her fists to the point of shaking, her mouth wide open. Before she could shoot back a response, Izuku stepped in for Keith’s defense.  
“I-I mean it’s okay if people have their own preferences right V?”  
The look in V’s eyes said no, Izuku.  
If eyes could speak, that is.  
Which they can.  
V, flabbergasted, lets out a deep, dramatic sigh before explaining her standpoint. “Keith. You can’t just say you don’t like something before you’ve even tried getting to know it SOMEHOW.”  
“Uh, I think I just did.”  
Wrong response Keith.  
“Fine. Fine! Ken, let me borrow your Netflix account when we get to the house please. I think SOMEONE needs to learn a little respect in this anime-loving household.”  
Just before Keith could respond properly, V interrupted him with a motion across her lips like a zipper. “Zip, zilch, no. We’re going to marathon all of my favorite anime and you’re going to like it young man.  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ In this  
┃╱╱╲╲ house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
anime  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔.” she said, obviously not actually mad, just determined.  
  
This erupted multiple different responses from the rest of the group.  
Izuku was in the middle of drinking his water resulting in him accidentally spewing a bit, having the water roll down his chin and onto the table in front of him. He looked as though he was ready to make any sort of comment in his own defense, but expressing that he viewed a little too many memes in his spare time didn’t seem favorable during this predicament. Him understanding what V was referencing, yet not understanding how she managed to say that out loud didn’t give him a good case to defend. He immediately apologized profusely while trying to clean the water up with a napkin, the embarrassment seeping back into his bones.  
Ken was going to join in on the one-sided argument to help supply anime suggestions, but reacted in response to Izuku by jumping and letting out a shrill voice. This resulted in Izuku apologizing even more fervently, putting his hand across the table in the heat of the moment to grab Ken’s in comfort. Ken began scolding him for frightening them so suddenly, which he took in strides, but continued to hold his hand back as they did so.  
Just as Izuku had, Keith’s hands had subconsciously made their way towards V’s own, taking them in a firm yet subtle grasp as a form of self-assurance. Although she was apparent about her arguing, there was no real fire behind it. Nothing that she would take home with her to rip up all of the bonds they had made over these past few years. The only reason Keith could even speak so openly and comfortably with V was because of her striving effort to crack open his rough interior.  
It seemed to work, because here he was trying not to grin as V looked abashed at his unwillingness to indulge in her favorite pastime and hobby. The light in both of their eyes showed their true feelings as gritty words left their mouths and directed themselves towards the other. Keith’s hands felt rough from all of his own training and exercise, his finger-less gloves removed for the meal. V has always felt a shock run up her spine and soothe her nerves every time she had the opportunity and privilege to feel Keith’s ragged hands. The rugged feel of the skin always sent shivers down her body, goosebumps raising on her arms from the contact as well as the foreign feel against her own soft skin and smaller hands. The thought in this moment, with their hands so lovingly held, brought warmth and comfort to her despite her best efforts to win this argument between them both.  
Keith looked disgruntled, but nonetheless a bit calmer than he had been before. Maybe he felt a little inferior in the anime-watching department? It’d make sense, since he usually couldn’t be involved in the conversations between V and Ken when they both had fire in their eyes and passion in their souls after an “amazingly good” anime (conversation, some point in time, subject being anime, V and Ken). He gave a stiff nod, but continued to gaze at V for no other reason than to watch her.  
They went to make a comment about it, just to bring it to everyone’s attention, but he beat them to the punch. Without missing a beat or even blinking, he spoke softly.  
“I’m not a young man, I’m older than you V.”  
This immediately invoked a reaction, leading to yet another heated debate between the two. Albeit intense and surreal, everyone at the table had an understanding that it was only the two’s way of displaying their own form of affection.  
The food had arrived and they all began to chow down on their own meals.  
Throughout eating, in between bites, the chatter and laughter was prevalent throughout the diner. No one could really find it in themselves to tell the teens to quiet down, not even the other customers, because of the way the teens seemed to just radiate pure joy and contentment. This wasn’t just some ruckus being cause by some foolish kids, it seemed like something good was being created in these moments. Something beautiful, that no one but the couples could pinpoint.


End file.
